


I like waking up before you better

by berensia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, this is literally just yuuri and viktor being gaross and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berensia/pseuds/berensia
Summary: Viktor always woke up exactly 15 minuets before Yuuri. Not once since Yuuri had started living with Viktor did Viktor ever wake up after him. Until today. Now Yuuri got the chance to see his beautiful sleeping fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like i was writing my roadtrip au second chapter and I just started writing a bunch of viktuuri fluff so i just decided to make a little ficlet thats just viktuuri being gaross and domestic and cheesy and cute. Literally give me a relationship this cute.  
> I tried my hand at not leaving the Russian in cryllic, I hope i did ok!!  
> Translations at end
> 
> EDIT: oh my god I just realized how angsty this sounded!! title change!!

    Viktor always woke up exactly 15 minuets before Yuuri. Not once since Yuuri had started living with Viktor did Viktor ever wake up after him. Until today. Viktor must have never set his alarm. Yuuri is a heavy sleeper so he never hears Viktor alarm that goes off before Viktor wakes up Yuuri.  
  
    He had never seen anything as beautiful as Viktor sleeping. He’s seen him like this a million times, but it never gets less cute. Everything about Viktor looked more pure when he was sleeping. The curve of his face, the way his eyelashes brushes his cheeks. He could never get enough.  
  
    Yuuri moved himself closer to Viktor, carefully trying not to wake him up, he couldn’t do that to him. Yuuri and Viktor lay face to face, inches apart from each other. Yuuri ran his hands through Viktor’s hair as they lay together. Viktor had been growing his hair out to match Yuuri. Viktor’s hair fell down around his shoulders. Yuuri liked to braid Viktor’s hair, it looked cute on him. Not only that but it helped Yuuri calm down whenever he felt nervous, he liked having something to play with in his hands. He gave Viktor a silly hair mustache when he was done braiding it.  
    Viktor started to rouse as Yuuri kept playing with his hair. He thought it was odd that Yuuri was up before him, he hoped nothing had happened.  
  
“Yuuri, _dorogoi,_ is something wrong? Why are you up before me?” Viktor asked, voice filled with sleep and worry.  
  
Yuuri shook his head “Nothings wrong. You just forgot to set your alarm” He said softly, while wrapping his arms around Viktor as he woke up.  
  
Viktor pouted “Aah Yuuri I’m so sad. I love waking up to your peaceful face in your sleep.”  
  
“You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow” Yuuri laughed. “Can we stay here like this?” Yuuri asked after a little. He didn’t want to get up, not yet. He cherished moments like these and wanted to take full advantage of all of them.  
  
“Of course we can Yuuri, a few more minuets won’t hurt” Viktor said, curling himself closer into Yuuri, nestling his head under Yuuri's chin. He could sit here like this forever. Yuuri ran his thumb across Viktor’s right hand, sometimes running over the gold band around his finger. Viktor smiled and sighed happily into Yuuri’s chest. They had recently talked about getting the rings engraved with “Stay Close To Me”. The song meant a lot to the both of them. It helped Yuuri get his love of skating back, and it brought Viktor back to Yuuri after the banquet. He still curls in on himself every time he thinks about what everyone had told him about that banquet, too embarrassing! Viktor felt Yuuri recoil.  
  
“What are you thinking about now, _lyubov_?” Viktor asked calmly.  
  
“Well…I was actually thinking of when we talked about getting our rings engraved. Then I thought about the banquet and got embarrassed” Yuuri said while shifting his legs out of the covers on the bed.  
  
“I don’t think its embarrassing Yuuri. You showed me how to have fun again, I thank you for it” Viktor said, flipping himself to lean against Yuuri on his stomach, looking him in the eye. Viktor started to give Yuuri tiny kisses all over his face. His nose, his lips, his cheeks. He always felt so spoiled with Viktor. He loved it. Once he was done showing Yuuri how much he loved him, he went back to resting his head on Yuuri’s chest.  
  
“ _Vitya_ …we need to get up. You know Yakov will get irritated if we’re late.” Yuuri said, ruffling Viktor’s hair.  
  
“Mmm..but Yuuri’s so soft. Don’t make me get up” Viktor threw out the puppy eyes again. How could he say no? A few more minuets couldn’t hurt  
  
\-----  
  
Viktor’s phone began to rang.  
  
”Uh oh” Viktor said  
  
”Yakov?” Yuuri smiled. Viktor nodded.  
  
Viktor picked up, holding the phone away from his face.  
  
”VIKTOR - ”  
  
They burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, hope you enjoy!!  
> smash that kudos button if yoi ruined ur life
> 
> dorogoi - dear  
> lyubov - love


End file.
